


Advanced Relationship

by queenofcrossroads



Series: Community [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Troy and Abed getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-chapter fic where Troy proposes to Abed and they get married. Shameless fluff with a little of group angst. It has spoilers for Cougar Town and sort of for Doctor Who and TBBT. It's kind of based on the concept of "six seasons and a movie". I wrote it some time ago, so it doesn't really match the canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys, I'm gonna propose to Abed." Suddenly everyone kept quiet, "And I need your help."

It was 2014. That year that was finishing was going to be their last one together. Most of them had already graduated —Jeff was back at Court, Britta was working with her first two patients, Shirley and Pierce's business was going swimmingly— but they had decided to take at least one class together, as to keep the group alive. Well, everything was changing now. Annie had been offered a job in France —some of her distant relatives she had recently found on Facebook—, Jeff was busier and busier (because, after all, he had never lost his touch), Pierce's eighth wife didn't like him wasting his time on college. And this last semester was all they had left as a study group.

Congratulations were in order. In the case of Shirley, she seemed sort of reluctant. But then again, she had remarried the guy who had cheated on her. She knew she couldn't speak her mind. And Troy and Abed were her friends. A solemn "Oh, that's nice" was the only thing that escaped her mouth. Once everyone else had given him their blessing, Troy continued.

"So, how do you think I should do it?"

"Well, I'm not acquainted with the procedures of gay intercourse, but..."

"Pierce!" Jeff interrupted him frowning, turned to Troy changing his expression and asked, "Any ideas?"

"Well, no, but... I wanted to make it really special. Like... a movie reference." said Troy, and everyone agreed that that was the definition of special for Abed.

"Maybe from one of Abed's favorite films... Kill Bill?" Annie said, after keeping her ideas to herself for too long. Annie loved weddings. And she definitely had to be a part of this.

"Yeah, that's a terrible idea." replied Troy, "I'd like to stay alive, if that's not too much to ask."

"What about Cougar Town? Didn't Monica marry the guy with the bar on Season 3?" suggested Jeff. Who knew he would actually be of help in something like this?

Troy's face brightened and couldn't but almost shout a "Yes! Perfect." Troy seemed very exited, "I'll go plan it in detail. Talk to you guys later." He went out of the study room almost running, came back, asked Annie a sheet of paper and a pen (he only carried a pillow in his bag, so there was no room for a notebook) and went out again.

\---------------------------------------

"So, I was thinking... We should go TPing tonight." Suggested Troy.

"I thought that was only on Halloween. And if people refused to give you candy." Replied Abed, not particularly interested.

"But it's in my Bucket List, see?" Troy answered a little doubtful, trying to wear his best poker face. "Come on".

"Does it have to be tonight? There's a _Star Trek, the Original Series_ marathon starting in half an hour.

"Yes, Abed, it has to be today. You're gonna ruin it." Said Troy a little upset, rolling his eyes, unconsciously regaining his confidence.

"Ruin what?"

"The surp- Hmm. Nothing." Troy started to panick, "Just. I just want to go TPing with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?" Now he was getting emotional. Abed didn't like when Troy got emotional. Even after all this time, he never knew exactly what to do. And he looked like he could start to cry soon.

"Ok, let's go." Finally replied Abed, "I'll get the _law-breaking_ costumes."

\---------------------------------------

Once in the house Troy had picked (He told Abed he had had some quarrel with the kids who lived there), they started throwing toilet paper at the huge tree in the front yard.

"I'll get more paper from the car, you finish up this tube" said Troy when they had run out of toilet paper.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of-" Abed paused, not knowing if he should make such comparison, due to the implications of that episode. "Never mind." he finished.

Troy had placed the car (an old car they had acquired a few months back, one that no one but them would have proud themselves to drive) strategically far. He started walking towards it and, at one point, Abed lost sight of him.

"Is there anybody out there?" asked suddenly a deep voice. Abed froze. The light of a torch dazzled him.

"Oh! Ok, look, officer.. hmm. It's a funny story-" replied Abed, happy to be able to quote from one of his favorite episodes of Cougar Town, even if it seemed as though he would be spending that night in a cell.

"Really?" said Troy, stepping forward, "I'm all ears".

"What?" said Abed, now actually puzzled.

"Hey, Abed!" said Britta waving from a bush. The whole group showed itself.

"The scene would have been more accurate if some of you had actually come along when we started TPing the tree, you know." said Abed, to what Britta replied with a "Boo!"

"But anyway, what is all of this about?" asked Abed cocking his head.

"I mean, didn't you say that you wanted a life full of surprises?" asked Troy in character, to what Abed replied "I have no recollection of saying such a thing."

"Just play along, man" whispered Troy a little upset. "And look! Everyone you love's here. And isn't this all kind of like a fairytale?" They both looked up to admire the tree. "I mean, when I send Tom to you in the bar, isn't it what you wanted?"

And at that moment, Abed understood. And that made him anxious.

Troy knelt in front of him, held a little box with a ring in one hand while taking Abed's hand with the other and looked at him, "I thought you wanted to do all the talking."

"I'm speechless" replied Abed, which was actually true (even though he wouldn't have expressed himself in those terms if he had been acting as Abed).

"Really, you?" Abed nodded. "I love you so much." They were both sharing loving looks. "Will you marry me?"

Abed bit his lip. He couldn't believe this was happening. He tried to stay calm and follow the script, but this was, by far, the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Yes, he did want to spend his whole life with his soul mate. At that point, he broke character but still decided to quote Jules words.

"Ok, I'm gonna say yes, so don't get nervous," he said, with his regular machine-like voice, "I just wanna think of a way to say it so you know how happy you make me feel." Abed really meant those words. He thought to himself he had never been actually happy until he met Troy.

"That was pretty good." finished Troy, with a silly smile on his face. He put the ring on Abed's finger carefully. They held hands for a couple of seconds and then kissed passionately.

The rest of the group looked at them for a while —Annie crying and Jeff on the verge of tears— and then walked towards Troy and Abed and hugged them.

"Thank God this is an empty house" said Jeff after a couple of seconds, breaking the silence.

Troy's eyes started to widen.

"Yeah, ok. RUN" shouted Troy at the realization that he may had miscalculated that part a little.


	2. The Wedding

The wedding was due on the second Saturday after classes finished. Everyone was feeling very emotional.

Troy and Abed had decided they wanted the ceremony to be really private, so it was only the study group. After all, that time the Inspector married the cousin of Constable Reggie's mother's sister-in-law, the only witness was Reggie. And they clearly wanted their wedding to resemble the Inspector's (particularly since same-sex marriage was still not legal in their state).

Both Troy and Abed decided on the details of the wedding and let Annie plan their reception, who was, of course, over the moon.

 

 **The Big Day** :

Abed had been improving his Inspector Spacetime costume and, let me tell you, now it actually looked like the real thing. Even without imagination.

They had both decided that Troy's dressing like Reggie's mother's sister-in-law's cousin wasn't very practical, so they agreed on his playing Reggie. After all, the Inspector and the Constable had always had a sort of bromance, just like Troy and Abed's (before it lost the B).

Annie entered the room Abed was in. Britta entered Troy's.

"You ready?" they both said, grinning, waiting a couple of seconds for the boys' answers. They nodded, stood up and headed toward the door. When they saw each other, they made their special hand-shake and grabbed each other's arm. Up the stairs they went, arm in arm.  
When they got to the terrace, they looked at the place. It was a mixture of Howard and Bernadette's wedding (they knew they wouldn't get photographed by Google Earth but it didn't matter) and the Inspector and his wife's.

They walked towards the center, which wasn't a hard task, since the place was pretty small. Abed took his tie off, wrapped his and Troy's hands together and nodded. That was Britta and Jeff's signal. So Jeff said, with a real-but-pretended-fake (he didn't want to look lame) enthusiasm "I gladly give." Britta followed. As 'parents' to the group, it seemed only logical that they were the ones to give Troy and Abed away.

They kissed gently. And that was it. To the rest of the world, that could have been the worst wedding in the history of weddings. But not to them. It was as special as it could be. Neither could have ever been happier than they were at that moment.

The reception was much more crowded. Abed's father, siblings and a couple of his cousins on one side of the room, his mother and her new husband on the other. Troy's mother, the only one who actually supported him, was chatting with Britta, or more like listening to her speaking about how in some countries they'd kill you for being gay. True, it was a very important issue, but not a very festive one, really. There were people from Greendale, too: Leonard was eavesdropping Craig and Duncan's conversation; Fat Neil and Vicky were making out in a corner. There was also this guy, Axel, who had funny sideburns and had been attending classes at Greendale for a couple of years. He definitely reminded them of someone, but no one could quite put their finger on it. Well, Abed could, but he didn't want to spoil the mystery.

The room was beautifully decorated with flowers, courtesy of Britta, who somehow had managed to keep the theme ("Star Trek meets Tarantino"). Everyone seemed liked having a good time. Food was maybe a little too "informal" or "childish" for a wedding reception, but still delicious.

At one point, Jeff decided it was time to make a toast. He stood up, slightly hit his glass of champagne with a spoon to get noticed and started:

"Well, I may not seem like the right person to give a toast at a wedding, but what the hell?" Jeff might have been a little drunk. "These two men standing here are two of my best friends. And they were the only ones lucky enough to stick together, even after the study group dissolved. I mean, it's not like we're not going to see each other any more, right?" That question was kind of directed at Britta. Weird. "I love you guys... you're gonna be so happy. I love you all, Troy, Abed, Britta, Annie, Shirley, even Pierce." Jeff was starting to get a little too emotional. "And... I'm gonna miss you so baaaad." _Aaaand scene_ , Abed thought to himself. Clearly, at some point of the evening, it would all become about the Study Group. Frankly, he was surprised he hadn't predicted it would happen during the toast.

Jeff was kinda crying. It really didn't suit him. But soon they realized how much they'd actually miss each other. The whole group surrounded Jeff in a collective hug, as he whipped out the tears. When they split, he just couldn't help it; Britta was looking so beautiful as the mother-of-honor or something. He grabbed her by her hips and kissed her passionately. She did not resist. After all, the whole group had started so he and Britta could be together. Didn't it feel just right to end up with him (well, at least until they couldn't stand each other anymore)?

Troy and Abed didn't mind sharing the limelight for a while. Actually, they felt like they owed Jeff; if he hadn't "started" the group, they probably would have never got to share their wonderful relationship. So after the kiss was over, they went to refill their glasses, stood on a little improvised stage and kissed tenderly. After a couple of seconds they both backed up, looked at each other and said cheerfully, _Troy and Abed getting maaarried!_


End file.
